


Planmakers

by Missy



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Afterward.
Relationships: Buttercup/Westley (Princess Bride)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Planmakers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theunlivedlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunlivedlife/gifts).



The little island was big enough for the four of them, which is all Buttercup truly cared about at this point. She had space to rest, to grow flowers in peace.

Westley – with his plans for a pirating school further up the hill from where they settled – was less interested in peace.

Inigo and Fezzik healed their wounds together, considering the next move as Inigo trained to take over Westley’s ship. “I told you you’d make an excellent Dread Pirate Roberts,” he said, and Inigo could hardly disagree.

“Later, why don’t we make a peanut farm?” asked Fezzik.

“That’s not a bad idea,” said Inigo. “It will keep us from harm.”

And so it went.


End file.
